


A Stark Christmas

by iron_lace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky is James, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No Avengers, No Winter Soldier, just Iron Man and War Machine, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_lace/pseuds/iron_lace
Summary: “Hey you,” he murmured against Tony’s neck and pressed a kiss behind his ear, making Tony shiver lightly. James hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder and watched him set a new cup beneath the coffee machine. “Pepper and Happy are fighting over the order in which we are allowed to open our presents and Rhodey is debating appropriate movies with Jarvis. Right now it seems we’re going to watch either ‘Die Hard’ or ‘Home Alone’. But ‘Die Hard’ is not a Christmas movie?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A Stark Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Christmas Fluff that wanted to be written. Hope you enjoy! :)

Tony woke to find himself completely wrapped up in a warm embrace and to soft kisses on the back of his neck and down to his shoulder. He smiled slightly and tilted his head to invite that sinful mouth to continue up his neck, which it promptly did. He slowly stretched and wriggled back against his boyfriend, only to find an insistent hardness poking against his ass. Laughing lightly, he finally turned around and rubbed his nose against James’s and then kissed him.

For a few minutes they just traded soft, lazy kisses, their hands touching and petting what they could reach. Then James drew back far enough to look at Tony. “Good morning, doll,” he smiled at him and slowly, deliberately stroked his left hand from Tony’s thigh, over his ass up to his shoulder and back down. “Merry Christmas.”

Tony shivered and felt warmth pulse through his body and his own cock start to harden in response. Voice slightly rough, he responded. “Merry Christmas, love.”

James lowered his head and renewed his assault on Tony’s neck, softly kissing, licking and sucking his way down his chest to his right nipple. Tony let himself be pushed onto his back and moaned, running his right hand through James’s wild hair, his left hand petting his back and shoulders. James worked his way over Tony’s chest, around the reactor to the other nipple and then down over Tony’s abs, sucking on the skin around his belly button, when Jarvis’s dry voice interrupted.

“Sir may I remind you, that Ms. Potts, Mr. Hogan and Colonel Rhodes are about to arrive in thirty minutes? You invited them for breakfast, I believe.”

Groaning, James dropped his head on Tony’s stomach, making Tony giggle slightly. “I had plans, dammit,” James whined and gave him a pitiful look. Tony wriggled his eyebrows and grinned suggestively. “Maybe those plans can include a shower? Kill two birds with one stone and all that?”

James scooted up and kissed him deeply, then pulled away completely and, gripping Tony’s hand, dragged him out of bed. Laughing Tony stumbled into him and together they managed to make it into the shower without injury, all the while grinning at each other like the lovesick fools they were.

##########################################

Twenty-nine minutes later Tony was manning the coffee machine and James was just unpacking the last box of the gourmet breakfast Tony had had delivered when the elevator doors opened and Pepper, Rhodey and Happy entered. After a round of joyous greetings involving a lot of hugging, laughing and exchanging Christmas wishes, they all sat down to enjoy a leisurely breakfast.

After he had finished eating, Tony cradled his cup of coffee in both hands, put his elbows on the table and just looked around at his friends and boyfriend all happily chatting and laughing and smiled. He didn’t know when he had last enjoyed a Christmas this much, or at all really. Since his parents had died, Christmas was always a bitter reminder of how alone he was. It didn’t really help that they had died just a week before Christmas either.

He usually either spent the time between the middle of December and New Year's Eve blindingly drunk, hopping from one bed and party to the next, or drowning himself in work and not even leaving his lab for days at a time. His friends had tried many times to cheer him up and invite him along to their family meetings, but he always felt like he would be in the way and declined. But this year… he had James, a warm, kind and good man that _loved_ him. James had been so excited about spending Christmas together, that Tony at first couldn’t bring himself to dampen his joy and then actually felt himself swept along in the Christmas spirit and started to look forward to it. When James had asked about his usual plans Tony had hesitated at first, but then told him the truth, because he didn’t want to lie to him.

##########################################

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories, I didn’t know when your parents died, that it was this close to Christmas.” James looked apologetic. He cupped Tony’s jaw in his hand and softly stroked his thumb along his cheek. “Why didn’t you stop me rambling on and on about Christmas plans earlier? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to celebrate it.”_

_“It’s fine, love. You were so happy and excited, I didn’t want to spoil your good mood.” Tony shrugged his shoulders and chewed on his lip. “If…if you want, we can do something. I think I might like to, actually,” he added haltingly._

_James gave him a hopeful smile and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Really? Because I don’t want you to be miserable, sweetheart. I want whatever makes you happy. Whether that is working non-stop for two weeks, going somewhere on vacation, maybe, or staying here and celebrating together.” He watched Tony mull this over, staring at his right hand on James’s chest. “It doesn’t have to be anything big or ostentatious, just eating good food and spending the day snuggling on the couch watching Christmas movies would be wonderful. But I’ll leave it up to you, what do you want to do, babe?”_

_Tony’s breath hitched at that and he had to blink several times. “That. That sounds great,” he croaked. He cleared his throat and added, “That sounds fantastic in fact, let’s do that,” a happy smile growing on his face._

_James grinned back at him, pulled him closer into his embrace and hugged him for a moment. “You think we can convince Pepper, Rhodey and Happy to spend part of Christmas with us?”_

_Tony laughed, “They will probably be so surprised at me even asking, they’ll say yes.”_

##########################################

“Tony?”

“What?” Tony looked up into Pepper’s amused face and saw that everyone was now getting up and started taking their dishes into the kitchen. “Sorry, got lost in thought there…”

“You were smiling, so it can’t have been too bad?”

“Yeah Happy, all good. It’s just nice to have you all here today,” Tony replied as he got up.

From behind, two strong arms wrapped around Tony, lifting him off the floor for a moment, making him yelp in surprise. Rhodey laughed in his ear. “We’re pretty happy too. It’s nice to see you smiling today, Tones.”

“Yeah, yeah, now let me go sugarplum.” Tony grumbled, but couldn’t stop smiling. Happy was just smirking at him, the traitor.

They eventually managed to clear the table and load the dishwasher. Tony was just starting on a new round of coffee for everyone when again someone hugged him from behind. This time it was James who wrapped him in his arms, one hand on his stomach and the other on his chest beside the reactor.

“Hey you,” he murmured against Tony’s neck and pressed a kiss behind his ear, making Tony shiver lightly. James hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder and watched him set a new cup beneath the coffee machine. “Pepper and Happy are fighting over the order in which we are allowed to open our presents and Rhodey is debating appropriate movies with Jarvis. Right now it seems we’re going to watch either ‘Die Hard’ or ‘Home Alone’. But ‘Die Hard’ is not a Christmas movie?” James wondered aloud.

Tony chuckled at that. “He always wants to watch ‘Die Hard’. According to Rhodey that is the ultimate Christmas movie and John McClane is a badass, so that is reason enough.” Tony turned around and lifted his arms over James’s shoulders and wrapped them behind his neck. They came together in a slow and sensual kiss, tuning out the lively discussions coming from the couch for the next few minutes.

Tony pulled back first and looked at his boyfriend with a soft look in his eyes that seemed to make James’s knees weaken. “Thank you for pulling me out of my holiday… depression. This has already been the best Christmas in ages, just being with my friends and you is nice. I love you, James.”

James lifted both hands to cup Tony’s face, kissed him lightly once, twice and smiled at him, glowing with love. “I love you too, babe. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I thank my lucky stars every day for dumping coffee on you.”

Laughing quietly, Tony agreed. “My poor Armani suit died a worthy death that day. Thank you for dumping coffee on it.”

“You two are sickeningly cute.” Rhodey grinned at them both, leaning against the wall in the kitchen with his arms crossed and his right foot propped against the doorframe. “Get your butts over here now, or Pepper will start on the presents without you. She’s twitchy like a five-year old.”

“I heard that James Rhodes!”

##########################################

As befitting for the CEO of SI, Pepper had won the argument of the present distribution and James, as the youngest, was the first to go. They went from youngest to oldest (James, Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, Happy) and back until everyone had opened all of their presents. They kept it mostly to small gifts, either silly or thoughtful, and they were all pleased with what they got from the others.

Happy, Pepper and Rhodey started picking up the wrapping paper and putting all their presents to the side, while Tony and James went back to the kitchen. They came back laden down with three huge platters of cookies and baked treats (James had spent the last two weeks baking, it seemed), and two bottles of champagne.

Unsurprisingly as well, Rhodey had won the movie discussion and Jarvis obliged by cueing up the ‘Die Hard’ movie. Finally everyone had a glass of champagne and a smaller plate with cookies piled high. Pepper and Happy settled down on one end of the couch and Rhodey on the other. James sat with his back to the corner and pulled Tony between his legs. “Come here, doll.”

Tony leaned back against his chest cheerfully and lifted his legs to lay them over Rhodey’s lap, who only rolled his eyes fondly and placed one hand on Tony’s knee to keep his legs there.

“Hit it, J,” Tony gave Jarvis the signal, and the movie started up.

“Merry Christmas to you all. And Sir, may I say it is truly good to see you happy on this day.”

Looking around at his friends who all smiled at him and were actually _there_ , snuggling back into his boyfriend’s chest and feeling his arm around his stomach and his scent in his nose, Tony grinned widely and toasted to all of them. “Merry Christmas, everyone!”

He had a feeling that _this_ is how a happy Christmas time should look like.


End file.
